1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional video content, and more particularly, to a method and a related apparatus of encrypting/decrypting the three-dimensional video content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For copyright protection, multimedia data content usually needs some encryption mechanism to prevent unauthorized access. For example, video content sometimes needs to be encrypted for ensuring a secure transmission (via Internet or broadcasting), thus preventing unauthorized third parties from eavesdropping on the video content. This allows the owner of the video content to either forbid viewing, or collect revenue at his or her discretion.
Three-dimensional (3D) video content is increasingly used in the movie industry or for household application; however, there is still not a proper solution to the encryption/decryption mechanism of the 3D video content.